1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computer operations and, more particularly to a remote inventory manager for use with computer operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often in the area of information technology (IT) support, clients send data to another company for that data to be analyzed or temporarily accessed. When the need for that data has ended, the client who initially provided the data has no reliable way to confirm whether their data has been deleted and no reliable control over when that data is deleted. For example, when a company requests documentation from a client to diagnose a problem, the client may provide items like memory storage dumps. These storage dumps often contain proprietary or confidential information. Clients often hesitate to provide this information, because the client cannot be assured that the information will be handled and disposed of properly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an ability to allow an audit of the information to ensure that a client's data is handled and disposed of properly.
For example, in known systems, when clients provide documentation, the information is provided to a common server. Different individuals or groups of the receiving company can access the data from that server. For example if one group is working on a client's issue, and another group is working on that same issue, both groups access that data and store it at different locations within the receiving company. An external client does not necessarily have access to where their data has been stored and have no easy way to know or control whether or when their data has been deleted.